wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Caracara (Reverb)
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- Caracara is for the Flower-based Character Contest. Bird of paradise represents thoughtfulness, joy, beauty, freedom, and immortality. Appearance You think you own whatever land you land on The earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature Has a life, has a spirit, has a name Caracara is a thin, lanky dragon, with short, catlike legs. Her snout is short, and her horns spiky. The membrane on her frill doesn’t reach all the way to the end of the spikes, and her trailing wings have the same deformity, although she doesn’t think of them that way. Caracara’s chest is broad, and her torso thin, and the spikes along her spine are long and pointed. Her legs end in small, dainty talons, and her tail is long and thin. Caracara is usually dull shades of yellow-orange and pale blue. Her scales are usually shiny, as she takes a (usually short) suntime nap daily. They are unblemished, and she enjoys testing different patterns and colors, but almost always defaults to her basic coloring for public events. She is wrapped in wreaths of small flowers, usually yellow or blue. She grows them in planters in her hut, and weaves the wreaths during the day, giving extras to the young dragonets who show up to listen to her stories. She wears these around her neck, ankles, and tail, along with a circlet on her head and around her horns. She always spends the longest on it, preferring to go without it then to wear a dying flower. Personality You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew you never knew Caracara is a kind, wise old dragoness, always there to offer help to the dragons living in Zen. She is the ‘zen grandma’ to all the dragonets, inviting them to help in her garden when they get stuck or helping them make a flower crown when they’re sad. Caracara is a thoughtful free spirit, and a nature lover. While she can usually be found in her garden, or perched on a boulder, just outside of town, just listening to the life of the mountains. Caracara is a little distant, and finds it hard to connect with some dragons. As much as she loves to help citizens of Zen, there are the select few who never earned her trust. She is still kind to those she doesn’t like, helping them, but always giving a cold, watchful glare from her boulder as they stomp on a flower or rush through their life, ignoring the beauty around them. Backstory Dragonethood Caracara was hatched in the Rainforest, a few decades before the decline in RainWing culture. Under Queen Grandeur, the RainWings were orderly. Sure, they were still fun loving, and uncaring about the world outside the forest, but at least they could count. Caracara was taught venom spitting and fruit gathering at a young age, and even when she was still young, 4-5, she loved to lead patrols to gather fruit deep in the undergrowth. She began leaving on her own, just sitting in the trees and listening to the birds and the wind. Adulthood When Caracara was in her mid-30s, the RainWings began to decline. The throne was shared between dragonesses who never actually cared for their tribe, and just wanted the title for the perks. Caracara had actually asked to be in the rotation and did the job terrifically, able to fix most problems. She had wanted to set dragons over different types of problems, I.E. a dragon for questions about food, another for disputes, etc. Her idea failed when none would volunteer. After another few years of decline, she bailed. Caracara left the rainforest and never looked back. She spent another few years exploring, before settling on the border of the Sky and Mud Kingdoms. At 40, she founded a small village on the banks of the Diamond Spray River, nestled deep in the mountains. Her little town, called Zen, grew for a while, but mostly stayed a well kept secret. She made the major decisions for the community, and instituted her different-dragons-for-different-questions idea. It worked like a charm, and did until her death at 70 years old, 18 years into the Great War. She lives on in her great granddaughters, Cacao and Honey, and in Zen, immortalized in a small marble statue, perched in the center of the fountain, for the future generations to look on and remember to never give up. Relations Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Citizens of Zen “My town is like my dragonet. I love it, and I’ll protect it. I just hope this war doesn’t end our life here.” Cacao and Honey “I wonder what it would have been like to have dragonets...” Gallery Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they're worth The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other, In a circle, in a hoop that never ends CaracaraRH_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Rough Headshot by myself CaracaraWFlowers_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Caracara by myself Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (ReverbtheDragon)